Teacher
by emma.smith05
Summary: What happens when your own child teaches you the subject you are best at? Well, that's what happens to Bella! By the way, this is my first fic hoorays! so I'd appreciate some feedback. Thanks!


_**Disclaimer: I really want to, but don't own Twilight. Sad face.**_

_**Teacher**_

I'd always known I'd be in school forever. One of the downsides of being stuck in your teens forever. Of course, that was countered by being with the love of your existence eternally. These were the plans I had centred my life around.

But, I'd never factored a daughter into any plan of my future. Nor had I thought that she would look older than me when she grew up. And I hadn't even dreamt that she would want to be a teacher.

Of course, that was exactly what had happened.

Normally, I didn't mind the fact that she was teaching. Normally, there were more than two schools in the area. Normally, we would enrol someplace and she would work elsewhere. This wasn't "normally". And just when I thought that my vampirization had gotten rid of the bad luck that had constantly surrounded me when I was human.

"Renesmee." I'd given up calling her 'Nessie' when she decided to plague me like this several months ago. "Do you really have to?" I moaned, again going through all of the tactics I could use to persuade her to not go through with what seemed like a mortifying proposition.

"No, but I want to. Apparently they've been lacking a good English teacher for a while – ever since the one that taught you left." We were moving back to Forks after one hundred and sixty-odd years, much to the disgruntlement of Jacob - after all, he didnt want to turn the locals into giant metamorphosising dogs. "So ta-da!" Renesmee smiled, as sweet as sugar, whilst I considered how I could successfully get her to agree to leave school.

"Renesmee. You don't have to do this," I begged. "Think of what Emmett would say! Spare me _that_ please, baby."

"Unfortunately," she began, as though it was anything but unfortunate, "I have to give notice to the school. And seeing as how we need to get to school in about-" she checked her watch- "13 hours, I doubt they would be able to get it done that fast. Sorry." She smiled again.

Abruptly, my embarrassment and indignation turned into irrational anger. It caught me off guard – the mood swings I felt as a newborn still did that at times, centuries on – and I couldn't help but growl at her.

"Bella, don't be unreasonable," Edward said, lips twitching like he was fighting off a grin. "Remember that Alice and I have to be taught by her as well, more's the pity." He smiled his crooked smile at me, as Renesmee smacked his arm.

"I'm not a bad teacher. You remember what my resume said and the commendations I received. Not only that, but parents are supposed to be supportive of their children. I can name two right now that aren't and are annoying the hell out me of because of that. Who cares where I teach?"

My anger subsided as quickly as it had flared when I realised the truth of her words.

"What do you expect when they are being treated like the kids?" I asked playfully. Well, I had a point.

***

"Deja vu or what?" I asked Edward as we walked hand in hand from science having just done an observational experiment on the phases of mitosis.

"More like 'what', I think," Edward replied. "After all, that was with a totally different plant."

"Yeah, red onion instead of the normal ones. Very different plants."

He smiled but refrained from commenting about my interruption. "And we're going to English not history, because the timetables are different. And Nessie is teaching."

I groaned loudly (for a vampire). "She better not overstep her authority. She may be my – our – teacher, but she is also our daughter. I might even think of beating her at chess."

"She'll still win. You are, no offence intended, atrocious at chess. Still. Before, you had an excuse. Now…" He shook his head in mock sadness as I stuck my tongue out at him. We'd reached the door by this point.

"Here we go," I murmured. I pushed open the door, saw the set of Nessie's face and instantly regretted not going on the hunting trip Edward had offered as a way to escape this torture.

"Edward, Bella. You're late," the teacher said. Nessie had lost her friendly voice and was being the teacher, Mrs Black (that had seriously annoyed Edward when she first used that name but he'd gotten over it). Nobody but Edward and I could recognise the playful mischievousness hidden in the depths of her voice.

I sighed and went to sit down with Edward.

"Where do you think you're going Bella? You sit here. And to think, I showed you the seating plan last night." That was a blatant lie – she'd told us there wasn't going to be one.

I gritted my teeth and sat down on the opposite end of the room to Edward. Just to make it that bit more annoying, she sat me next to one of the most annoying kids in school. The only good side to that was that this one didn't smell that appealing and that he instinctively backed away.

To distract myself, I started trying to hum quietly, just loud enough for humans to hear. It was a good song by one of my favourite bands. However, that band had created music over a century and a half ago, not inkeeping with the now modern "alternative rock" music that was appalling, but popular.

Renesmee started her lecture about Shakespearean works, saying how we would learn to enjoy his plays and empathise with his sonnets and yada, yada, yada. I wished, for possibly the first time since I'd been changed, that I could sleep. It would at least keep me from being bored to death or grinding my teeth in frustration when _Mrs Black_ used the "original" analagies I'd used when I taught her to like Shakespeare.

Of course, to refrain from doing that was easier said than done. I had to do work, which meant I had to listen. But when I listened, I started getting mad. I settled for copying from the boy next to me. Not the best idea when the teacher has eyesight better than most humans and has known you for many years. And because I wasnt listening, I couldn't hear Edward's repeated warnings.

"Bella, stop it," he'd whisper at a voice too low for any human or half-human to hear. "Bella, it is obvious you're copying. Bella, Nessie's getting mad." I couldn't hear any of this. I was totally oblivious to everything but copying from the boy next to me and reliving my best human dreams. I was then hit by something - a pen.

My head whipped around (although "whipped" probably isn't the best word - it was only human speed). "What?!" I hissed at him. But I hissed it too loud - Renesmee heard. She stood up from trying to help the student she'd been with across the aisle and walked towards me.

"What what, Bella?" she asked.

"Nothing, Ren...Mrs Black," I replied through my teeth.

"Something would be, for you to say that," she smiled, full of false warmth and glad I'd done something she could use to torment me.

I groaned. "Seriously, it's nothing."

"Okay. How are you getting along with your work?"

"Just fine," I replied, suddenly worried that she might ask to see it.

"That's good," she said and walked off, thinking very hard. Probably telling Edward something she didn't want me to know. I breathed a sigh of relief at the close call.

Instead of risking scrutiny again, I lifted the barrier from my mind. It was still hard, despite the practice I'd devoted to it - every day I did at least one hours practice with it.

_What?!_ I practically shouted in my mind. I saw Edward wince in my peripheral vision.

"No need to shout," he murmured. "I was just warning you that Nessie's on the warpath. And she's fighting you."

My shield roiled as I fought back a hiss. _Do you want your pen back?_ I asked to distract myself. I saw him nod and replaced my shield.

With great accuracy, I lobbed the pen back at him. At that moment, Renesmee looked at me. _Typical,_ I seethed. _Absolutely typical._

"Why did you do that Bella?" she asked, voice angry, but once again glad for something to bait me with. I was fuming visibly, something that only added to Renesmee's good humour.

"Well, he chucked it at me in the first place," I near growled.

"Bella, don't take that tone with me. We may be family, but I'm still your teacher." She sounded severe, but I could tell she was joking with me. Bad move on her part. Just so bad.

"I'll take any tone I want, thank you very much." I heard Edward groan, but ignored him. I had something to say to my beloved daughter. "You may be 'older' than me, but you can't control me. I can do any work you set me, as you well know, so there."

"Have you done your work today?" she asked.

"Yes. Wanna see it?" I asked, my rage momentarily creating a lapse of judgment - I had forgotten it was copied. Well, crap.

"If you don't mind," she said, coolly. She took the book from my desk and gave it a cursory glance. "This isn't up to your usual standard Bella," she said sounding thoughtful. "I wonder..." Then, horror of horrors, she looked at the boys book. "I see."

If I could have blushed I would have. I've never copied before, and right now, would be the lesson to get caught. _Just my luck,_ I thought.

Then, she just gave me my book back without a word. I was mystified.

She touched my hand. _Include me in the shield. I have an arrangement._ I sighed. This was going to be bad, but I included her anyway.

_Chess, tonight. Whoever wins the game wins the argument. If you win, I resign. If I win, I teach. OK?_

I nodded, and she smiled.

"Ok, get on with your work then." The mischeivous note was back, but luckily the bell rang before I could get too resentful.

"What are her terms and conditions then?" Edward asked, when he caught up with me after the lesson.

"Chess game. If I win, she resigns. If she wins, she teaches."

"She's gonna be teaching for a long while," Edward replied.


End file.
